The Heart's Betrayal
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: Draco Malfoy's daughter, Annabelle Malfoy, has a strong rivalry with James Potter. But as the years progress, they might become frenemies, then friends- and maybe later something more. Rated T because I am paranoid about later years.
1. Teddy's Birthday Party

"Mum! I don't want to go to Teddy's birthday party!" Exasperated, Astoria tried desperately to put a bow on her six-year-old daughter's hair, and she squirmed away.

Annabelle, who was the spitting image of her mother, had dark green eyes, a splattering of freckles across her nose, and a halo of strawberry blonde curls. Unfortunately, she had gotten Draco's personality-and pride.

"And why is that Annabelle? Teddy came to your party." Astoria asked. Annabelle shrugged. "I don't wanna go 'cause James is gonna be there, and he's a pain in my arse."

Draco, who had materialized in Annabelle's doorway, laughed.

She finally managed to tie Annabelle's hair back in a ponytail, and picked up her five-year-old son, Scorpius. They Flooed to the Potters' house, where Harry and Ginny were hosting their godson's 13th birthday party.

Annabelle stubbornly clung to Draco's hand, glaring at anyone who thought of approaching her. "Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Draco asked. Realizing she _was_ thirsty, Annabelle followed her father to the food table.

Draco handed his daughter a bottle of pumpkin juice. Annabelle gulped it down, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Scowling, she snarled, "Go away Potter." James Potter smirked at her. It was no secret that Annabelle disliked him, mainly because he took every opportunity to torment her.

Draco dropped Annabelle's hand and strode off to talk to Ron and Harry, who were debating about Quidditch. James pulled a flower out from behind his back.

"Here," he said, holding it out to Annabelle. "I got you this." Annabelle's expression softened, and she took the flower from him. Annabelle pressed it against her nose, taking a large sniff. Suddenly, a jet of clear water shot out and sprayed her in the face.

James laughed. "I got you," he said, smirking again. Annabelle saw red. She reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar. James wiggled away. Picking up the hem of her dress, Annabelle chased him across the grass.

"POTTER!" Annabelle cried, stretching her arms out in front of her. Her fingers clutched air, and she clenched and unclenched them, over and over, until…

"Ow!" James yelled. Annabelle had grabbed a hunk of his hair, and was currently tugging with all of her might. "Let go of me!"

So Annabelle did. She gave James a shove, sending him toppling to the ground. Then, she jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Gerroff," James murmured, squirming and wriggling under her grasp. Annabelle smiled evilly. "Fine, but you have to apologize first."

James shook his head. "No way!" Annabelle began to bounce up and down, up and down.

"Okay, I'll apologize," James grumbled. "I'm sorry I sprayed you with a flower." Annabelle smiled triumphantly, then climbed off James, reaching out a hand to help him up.

James smiled, in an, 'I-know-a-secret-that-you-don't-know,' sort of way. He pulled his hand from behind his back. James's index and middle fingers were crossed.

"Crossies!" he yelled happily. Annabelle grabbed James, whirled him around, and pushed him down- headfirst into Teddy's cake. Everyone gasped.

Annabelle yanked James up and thrust out her fist, which connected with James's nose. Blood spurted out, mixing with the cake on his face. James began to cry.

"My nose!" James wailed. "She broke my nose!" He began to cough, as the blood flavored cake went in his mouth. Astoria was there in a second, whisking her daughter up.

"Young lady, you are in _so_ much trouble!" Astoria scolded. "I can't believe you pushed him into Teddy's cake _and_ punched him in the face!"

Meanwhile, Ginny was mending James's nose. _"Episkey!"_ She began to wipe up the blood, while Hermione went inside to begin making a fresh cake.

Astoria hands Annabelle over to Draco, and picks up Scorpius. "We're going home now," she hisses. They walked into the Potters' house to Floo home again. Annabelle was sent straight to her room. Astoria followed her.

"You are grounded for a month, Annabelle Carina Malfoy! And, I want you to write Teddy an apology letter for ruining his party," Astoria added to her daughter.

Annabelle rolls her eyes. "I didn't _ruin_ it, so to speak," she replied. "I just lightened it up!" Astoria glared at her daughter. "All right two months!"

Downstairs, Draco was playing chess with Scorpius. "Why did Annabelle do that?"Astoria cried, appearing in front of them.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But I hope that Annabelle understands that what she did was wrong. Very, very wrong."

And Annabelle did understand. But after that, something had changed. On the occasions when she saw James, they played a new game. It was called Prank-Annabelle-until-she-gets-angry, followed by Pound-James-until-he-cries.


	2. James's Scrapbook

Draco and Astoria were currently very agitated. Ron and Harry were going to an Auror convention in America, and they were bringing their wives.

The rest of their family was busy, so Astoria had offered to watch Rose, Hugo, Lily, Albus, and- much to Annabelle's dismay- James. James and Annabelle were at each others' throats, while the other children played in Scorpius's room.

When Draco went to check on the two, he found his daughter in the sitting room with James, hitting him with her pillow repeatedly. James would occasionally kick or try to snatch the pillow, but even Astoria had to admit that Annabelle was strong.

Draco's mind flashed to that day three years ago, when Annabelle had ruined Teddy's party and broken James's nose. Of course, it was very unlikely that a pillow would have the same effect, but Annabelle loved watching Astoria perform magic, and might have transfigured it into a brick at any moment.

Calmly, Draco scooped up Annabelle under his right arm, and James under his left. Plopping them both down on the sofa, Draco stared them down. "What happened?"

After scooting as far away from James as possible without falling off the couch, Annabelle answered. "James told me that he felt sorry for flushing my doll down the toilet, and that he baked me cookies," she began.

Annabelle paused to glare at James. "The cookies were made of hot sauce, salt, dark chocolate, vinegar, Habenero peppers, and duck feces!" Annabelle cried. Seeing her father's puzzled look, she added, "Duck poop."

James laughed. "And she fell for it, hook, line and sinker! She took the bait! Pranking Annabelle is easier than taking candy from a baby!"

Draco studied James. "Are you sure you're Harry's child and not George's?" he joked. Annabelle was outraged. "Dad!"

"Sorry sweetie. But James, did you have any reason to feed her the cookies?" Draco asked. James nodded. "Please tell me," Draco pressed.

"She kicked me in the stomach this morning!" James said.

"That's because you flushed my doll down the toilet!" Annabelle replied. Since she was a metamorphagus, her normally blonde hair turned red.

"I only did that because you put toothpaste on the toilet seat!" James exclaimed. He folded his arms and scowled at Annabelle.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't have put honey on my hair brush! It's fortunate I'm a metamorphagus!"

"You helped Albus beat me in chess yesterday! You told him where to move, which cost me twenty galleons!"

Draco held up his hands in exasperation. "All right, what we have here is your typical cat-and-mouse fight. Who knows what came first?"

"She started it," James said, at the same time Annabelle said, "He started it." Draco looked at them both. "To your rooms, both of you!"

Annabelle marched off to her room, and James stomped off to the guest room he was sharing with Hugo.

"Stupid Potter," Annabelle grumbled, aiming a kick at her wall. She flopped down on her bed and drew the canopy closed around her. "Why did his parents have to go away?"

There was a knock at the door. "It's me," Rose said, opening the door. "We're going to play tag on our brooms," she announced. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Annabelle said, heaving herself up. She grabbed her sweater and followed Rose out the door.

Meanwhile, in James's room, James was busy looking in his scrapbook. In the sleeve of his sweater, James had hidden a small enchanted muggle camera. He got the idea from the stories his father told him about a boy in his mother's year named Colin Creevey.

Inside the scrapbook, were pictures from every time he had bothered Annabelle. Each one was different.

In some pictures, Annabelle would scowl and stick her tongue out at him. In others, however, she would smile and wave.

He reached out and touched a smiling picture. Picture- Annabelle raised her eyebrow at him. James traced the photograph. It was all so familiar, the strawberry- blonde hair, and the sparkling green eyes.

_I know those eyes_, James thought. They were just like Al's eyes, and his father's eyes. They could be cold and hard when they wanted to, warm and kind other times.

No matter how many times James saw the scowling pictures, he disliked them. They showed Annabelle's feelings, and there were more scowling ones than smiling.

Nevertheless, James had to look at them. The scowling pictures brought him back to reality, they showed him that he and Annabelle were always meant to be enemies, frenemies at the very least.

James closed the scrapbook and hugged it to his chest. It was his favorite game. Prank-Annabelle-until-she-gets-angry, followed by Pound-James-until-he-cries.


	3. Diagon Alley

Annabelle Malfoy hated shopping. But she made exceptions, like getting her supplies for Hogwarts. Of course, Annabelle considered with drawing the exception, since her parents saw the Potters picking up James's supplies.

James gave her a wave, which she distinctly ignored. From past experiences, she knew a nice James meant only one thing: trouble.

While the parents talked, Albus and Scorpius drifted away to look at racing brooms, and Lily clung to Ginny like glue.

"It's been so long," Ginny gushed. "It's been a month," Annabelle added under her breath. Draco gave her a warning look. The other adults continued with their conversation.

Astoria ruffled James's hair as though he was a little boy. He instantly reached up to flatten it again. Annabelle snorted. James stomped on her foot- hard.

When the adults dragged the five children to Gringotts,' Annabelle was squished between her brother and James.

"You look upset," Albus noted sympathetically. Annabelle glared at him. "That's because I'm sitting next to your git of a brother," she hissed.

James elbowed Annabelle. "Hey, this is no bed of roses for me either, okay?" he snapped. Annabelle pinched his arm. "I was talking to Al," she said.

James turned away, and was silent for the rest of the ride. By the time they reached the surface, Annabelle's knees were stiff, and she had a mark on her arm from all the times James had elbowed her.

After a little bit of shopping, Annabelle was ready to throttle James, especially after he whispered that her new robes made her look like a baby hippopotamus.

"Why don't you two 11-year-olds go get some ice cream at Florean Fortesque's?" Harry suggested. Ginny and Astoria dug in their purses and handed each child a galleon, a sickle, and sixteen knuts.

Draco pulled Annabelle aside before she left. "Do me a favor and don't kill James, okay?" He winked at his daughter.

"Would you come on?" James whined. Annabelle rolled her eyes, but followed James nonetheless. Halfway to the ice cream shop, James let out a loud sigh.

Annabelle shot him a sideways glance. "What's up with you?" she asked. It was meant to sound polite, but came out huffish and snobby.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" James snapped back. Masking her hurt, Annabelle looked away. She turned around and her eyes lit up. "Hey, Mel! Over here!" Annabelle called.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and chocolate brown eyes ran over to them. "Hiya, Belle," she said, out of breath. She fell into stride beside Annabelle, not giving James a second glance.

They had been walking for a few minutes before James spoke. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Annabelle?" he asked.

Annabelle glared at him. "Wasn't planning on it," she said coolly, looking him up and down. James ignored her and stuck out his hand. "I'm James Potter," he announced.

The girl grinned at him, revealing two rows of perfect teeth. She shook James's hand. "I'm Melanie Nott," she answered.

Annabelle frowned, upset that her best friend and worst enemy were getting along. This called for revenge.

Annabelle decided she would prank this time, not James. So after they got their ice cream, she slipped salt into James's when he wasn't looking.

So, James called her a jealous prig, and kneed her in the stomach. When Annabelle got home, she locked herself in her room in cried.

Today, they had played a variation of their game. It was Prank-James-until-he-gets-angry, followed by Pound-Annabelle-until-she-cries.


	4. First Year: On the Hogwarts Express

"Come on Belle," Melanie whined. Because they were going to King's Cross-Station this morning, her parents and the Malfoys had given her permission to sleep over with Annabelle.

Melanie looked up from her mattress on the floor. Annabelle was sound asleep on her canopy bed, snoring away. Sighing, Melanie stood up.

She picked up her pillow and brought it down on Annabelle's head. Annabelle sat up. "I'm awake!" Annabelle cried. She rubbed her eyes.

"I had the best dream," Annabelle stated. Melanie raised an eyebrow. "I dreamed that James was drowning in a vat of melted Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans," Annabelle said happily. She walked into her bathroom to get ready.

At the breakfast table, Scorpius eyed Annabelle's two blonde braids. "That's a new look for you," he commented.

"I know," Annabelle replied. "I just wanted to try something different." Astoria smiled happily at her daughter. "You look wonderful, sweetheart," she added, giving Scorpius the evil witch mother eye of death.

Scorpius ignored her. "I bet it's 'cause she has a crush on James," he teased. Annabelle scoffed. "Heck to the no," she answered. "I think you're confusing me with Mel."

Melanie turned red, burying herself in her pancakes. Scorpius stood up. "Ooh, James and Annabelle sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Scorpius batted his eyes at his sister, then began to make kissing noises.

"Come here, you little shrimp!" Annabelle screeched, ready to throttle her brother. Scorpius wouldn't quit it though. "Why? Will you break my nose like you did to James?"

They ran out of the kitchen, practically trampling Chena, the little house-elf. "More tea?" Chena asked, eyeing Astoria, who was banging her head on the table.

"Yes please," came the reply.

Half an hour later, Draco and Astoria apparated Melanie, Annabelle and Scorpius to Kings' Cross-Station. Draco looked pointedly at the girls. "Make sure you two at least _try_ to stay together," he commanded.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Dad, we're best friends. _Of course_ we'll stay together." But her words were false.

Melanie looked up and grinned. "James!" she squealed, running over to him. According to Melanie, she had seen him _a few times_ over the summer, including at her cousin's birthday party.

Her cousin had the party in Switzerland, and Annabelle didn't go. Draco and Astoria grounded Annabelle for slipping frogs into Scorpius's bed.

Annabelle watched Melanie throw her arms around James, enveloping him in a hug. They talked for a few minutes, and soon Melanie came bounding back over to the Malfoys, with James in tow.

I mean, she was literally gripping his wrist and dragging him alongside her, as though she expected him to run away.

Draco looked at Astoria. "Here comes a fight," he complained, reaching down and covering Scorpius's eyes.

"Hey, Annabelle," James said, smiling at her. Annabelle rolled her eyes and scowled. James reached over and tugged her braid.

Annabelle flipped it over her shoulder haughtily and turned away. Melanie patted his arm sympathetically. _Traitor,_ Annabelle thought.

James glared at her. "Look, Malfoy, chances are, we're going to be stuck together for at least the next three months. If you want to make it miserable for yourself, be my guest. But I'm going to at least _try_ to enjoy it," he snapped.

Annabelle took a step toward James. She was four months younger than him, but she was a good few inches taller.

Annabelle sneered down at him. "If you're suggesting we be friends, you have another thought coming. I wouldn't befriend you if you were the last living person on this Earth!" She stomped away, grabbing her trunk and dragging it behind her.

Melanie shot James an apologetic glance, but grabbed her bag and followed her friend. James started after them, but Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know how Belle is when she's angry, son. Better let her cool off before you follow her," he warned James.

He followed the girls with his eyes. "I know," he replied glumly.

After a few minutes, James hurried towards the train, lugging his trunk. "Hey James!" called a voice. James looked up.

His cousin, Fred, was smiling at him, his famous Weasley hair glinting in the sunlight. "Hi, Fred," James replied glumly.

"Have you seen Annabelle or Melanie anywhere?"

James looked up suspiciously. "Why?"

Fred glanced down at a slip of paper in his hand. "My Dad wants me to deliver them their order from the shop. If I don't find them in the next hour, it's free."

James rolled his eyes. "I don't know where they are. Wait, they ordered something from the shop?" he asked. Fred nodded, glancing down at a piece of paper.

He looked up, spotting the girls. "So watch your back. Hey Mel! Annabelle!" Fred ran after them, waving a box marked _WWW_.

James was left standing alone, lost in his thoughts. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Silas Finnigan flirting with Annabelle, as she and Annabelle joined him and Frank Longbottom in their compartment. As he looked up, James saw her poke her head out again.

Annabelle's eyes met his for a moment, and James glimpsed something there, maybe something _human_. A look he would have expected to see on Mel's face, not hers. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and so was she.

James looked away, embarrassed, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. Fred came around the corner, and dragged James to his compartment.

Inside Annabelle's compartment, she was staring out the window, thinking. _Why did I look back outside? What did I expect to see?_ Annabelle thought.

"Did you hear me Annabelle?" Melanie asked, nudging her friend. Annabelle's look told all.

Melanie sighed, shaking her head at her friend. "I said, 'Do you want to play Exploding Snap with us?'" she repeated. Annabelle nodded, taking some cards from Silas. And just like that, all thoughts of James left her head.

If only James could say the same about her.


	5. First Year: Halloween

By the time Halloween arrived, Annabelle and the other first years had already adjusted to life at Hogwarts.  
>Annabelle, the cunning Slytherin, was still as close as ever to Melanie, the sweet Gryffindor, and as cold and frosty towards James, (who being a PotterWeasley child) was also in Gryffindor.

But as the months went on, James was filling his scrapbook with more and more pictures of Annabelle. Because he took a picture every time they played their special game: Prank-Annabelle-until-she-gets-angry-and-pound-James-until-he-cries.

As they got older, however, the results were different. Sometimes, after James pranked her, Annabelle would shut herself in the Room of Requirement to think about her feelings in retaliation.

It was possible that, instead of crying like he did when he was 9, James would simply pull out a muggle camera and say, "Cheese!" which just made Annabelle pound him again. But whatever.

But Melanie and (sometimes) Fred would just shake their heads in pity and wonder when their friends would stop being so immature.

Immature things like putting Exploding Snap cards in a cauldron so the potion explodes, or sprinkling itching powder on soap so that- well, you get the idea.

James had started sleeping with his scrapbook under his pillow, to the point where Fred pointed out that he had crossed the line from 'tiny crush' to 'obsession.' And he was right, sadly.

Anyway, on Halloween, the Hogwarts administrational staff had gotten together and decided to do something a little bit different than before.

There would be a Great Food Fight version of capture the flag. Most students were trying to figure out the purpose, while others said, "Okay, just go with the flow," and stocked up on cream cheese and treacle tarts.

For educational purposes, the teachers picked teams. There would be seven separate fights (by year), each between four teams. The teams were from assorted houses, and because of the rivalry, it was no surprise that Annabelle and James were on the same team, along with Melanie, Fred, Silas, Frank, a Slytherin named Charlotte Goyle, some Ravenclaw girls, and a few Hufflepuffs.

Annabelle and Fred were the two co-captains of their team, and their captain adversaries were Gemini and Garrett, a pair of twins in separate houses, one in Hufflepuff and the other in Ravenclaw.

The two teams faced off in the Great Hall, on either side of a black line. Annabelle and Fred's team proudly wore deep purple T-shirts and robes, and Garrett/Gemini's side wore a rich orange.

Gemini stared Annabelle down. "You ready to lose, Malfoy?"

Annabelle gave Gemini the famous Malfoy sneer.

"Yeah right. That's a lot of talk from an eagle. Don't snakes eat eagles? Oh, did I mention I'm a snake?" Annabelle retorted. Gemini looked at her brother.

Garrett frowned at Gemini in concentration. "I'll get Weasley, you get the blondie over there," he said.

Annabelle waved at Garrett. "Hey, remember me? Your opponent? The one you're blabbing your plans to? Yeah, that's the one," she scoffed.

Garrett scowled. "Change of plans, Gemini. You get Freckles over there, and I'll cream this little lady with the big mouth," he said menacingly. For a first year, he was larger than most his age.

Annabelle heard a voice behind her. "Don't touch her, Garrett," James growled, with ferocity.

Whirling around, Annabelle hissed, "What are you doing, Potter?"

James sighed heavily. "Look, I'm in Gryffindor, right Annabelle. It's called chivalry. It's what we do," he answered.

Annabelle planted her hands on her hips indignantly. She took a step towards James and jabbed her finger in his chest. "Listen to me Potter. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs rescuing, all right? I can take care of myself,"she said.

Garrett cleared his throat. "Are you ladies done having tea over there, I have a game to win and my egg salad is spoiling," he provoked, rubbing his hands together.

James raised his eyebrows at Annabelle, who nodded firmly. James shrugged. This was their nonverbal communication. Basically, what they said was:

Are you sure you want to defend yourself?

Yeah, I'm sure. Just go.

Fine. Have it your way, Malfoy.

Madam Hooch, who was also the Quidditch referee, blew her whistle, and the food was flying.

Garrett charged at Fred and Annabelle, leaving Gemini in the dust. Annabelle heaved a handful of custard at him, forcing him to retreat- for the moment.

Meanwhile, Melanie wandered around the Great Hall, ducking for cover, until she found Charlotte Goyle under the table.

She was picking at an annoying hangnail without messing up her French manicure, which was not easy.

"Aren't you going to help cream them?" Mel asked, looking at the Slytherin girl in surprise.

Charlotte shook her head. "This is a brand-new designer suit. Why should I risk messing it up?" she replied.

Melanie considered this, and the joined Charlotte under the table. "Do you want to play Exploding Snap?" said Melanie, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Sure!"

Back in the action, Fred and Annabelle were proudly defending their... assortment of houses, while James fought off a few loan Hufflepuffs closer to the rear.

Suddenly, Garrett pushed to the front, carrying a large pie. He snuck in from Annabelle's blind side and raised the pie into the air. Without thinking, James rushed in, using his shoulder to jam Annabelle out of the way. With a large SPLAT! the pie came down on James's head. It took Annabelle three seconds to realize what happened.

She helped James to his feet and was about to chew Garrett out when Charlotte and Melanie rushed over, carrying the orange flag. "It was easy to get, since the boy guarding it has a banana allergy," said Melanie, throwing one tell-tale banana peel over her shoulder mischievously.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal the game's end.

Annabelle smiled, happy that her team had won, then turned to James. "You should go wash the apple pie out of your hair... and thanks," she added hastily, turning red. James smiled at her retreating back, wiping pie out of his eyes.

"You're welcome... my little damsel in distress."


	6. First Year: Happy Holidays

After the events of Halloween (which was forever known as the Great Food Fight of 2016) had long passed, things were back to normal. Or as normal as things could possibly be at a magic school.

One Sunday morning in December, a few weeks prior to the Christmas holidays, Annabelle was sitting at the Slytherin table with Charlotte. They were talking about the Quidditch team, and how they had already beaten Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and only needed to beat Gryffindor.

"It should be pretty easy," Charlotte was saying. "I over heard Emma Wood say that the team had fallen to pieces since Teddy graduated last year."

Annabelle nodded. She noticed that Melanie had just gotten up, and was striding to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Belle, what are you doing over break?" Melanie asked, eyes shining with mischief.

Annabelle shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't really know, I'll probably stay here, because mum and dad are taking Scorp to Romania over the holidays. Charlie Weasley invited them to see his new Norwegian Ridgeback," Annabelle replied, scooping up some eggs with her fork.

Melanie smiled. "Great, because that means you can totally come to the Burrow with me over break!"

Annabelle frowned. "The Burrow? You're going to the Burrow?"

Nodding furiously, Melanie continued. "Yeah, Fred and James invites me. Lily and Hugo and Albus and Rose and all their other million cousins will be there," she said.

"James invited you? Traitor," Annabelle spat angrily.

Melanie sighed. "Come on, Belle, he's not that bad, once you get to know him. You guys aren't little kids anymore. When was the last time he pranked you?"

Annabelle thought. "Let's see, on Thursday he made me look like an idiot in front of Silas Finnegan," she answered.

Charlotte gave a a small chuckle. "Oh Belle. You're so melodramatic. Besides, I think he fancies you."

"Who, Silas?"

Melanie laughed too. "No, silly, James. He acts like it sometimes, though, I'll tell you that," she added.

Heaving a large sigh, Annabelle made a decision.

"You know what? I'll go to the Burrow with you. It'll be fun. Besides, I haven't seen Rose and Lily in ages," she said.

Melanie squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay! I'll go tell Fred and James. We're going for a walk by the lake after breakfast, want to come?" Melanie asked, smiling.

Annabelle sighed again. "You guys just love inviting me places," she said. "But I'd really like a walk."

Melanie waved, and ran back to the Gryffindors. She quickly explained the conversation to James and Fred. As Annabelle watched, Silas Finnegan turned around and waved at her, before continuing a conversation with Fred about who-knows-what.

Charlotte smiled. "See? Looks like James didn't totally embarrass you in front of Silas. Who is super-cute, by the way," she assured Annabelle.

The latter noticed her Gryffindor companions getting up for theirs walk, presumably, and Annabelle followed suit. "I'll see you later, Char, I'm going for a walk now," Annabelle said cheerily.

Charlotte bid her goodbye, and Annabelle trotted off to join the Gryffindors. "Hey Mel, hey Fred, hey James," Annabelle greeted. Fred chortled.

"Wow, you didn't use his last name. You must be having a good day, Belle," he joked, smiling at them.

"So, I hear you're coming to the Burrow," James said, making small talk.

Annabelle nodded. "Yup. Melanie invited me a couple minutes ago," she answered, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. Since it was Sunday, she wore jeans, a dark green top, and a silver sweater. Charlotte had joked that Annabelle went overboard with house representation.

The four of them turned the corner in silence, strolling along the grounds towards the lake. Melanie smiled happily. "We have a lake behind my house, so I practically grew up in the water. It's my second home," she admitted somewhat sheepishly, inhaling.

Her friends smiled. "Last one to the lake is a rotten doxy egg!" Fred yelled, taking off hurriedly.

"Cheater!" Melanie cried, laughing as she chased him. Fred turned around and began to run backwards.

James and Annabelle kept walking, somewhat awkwardly.

"I think Fred and Mel are off their rockers," Annabelle said solemnly. "I mean, Melanie acted like she could smell the lake, even though it's completely covered in snow, ice and bird poop!"

James wrinkled his nose in, disgust. "Bird poop?"

Laughing, Annabelle nudged him with her shoulder lightly. "Kidding!" she assured him, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

James couldn't resist a smile. "Call the Daily Prophet! Annabelle Malfoy has developed- dare I say it- a sense of humor!" James cried, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting.

Annabelle ran up to James and lightly hit his arm. "Come on, I have a sense of humor!" she protested.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes Belle. And did you know, your father was a Gryffindor prefect?" he added.

"You know, people have been hexed for less, Potter!"

James held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, I know when to give up," he said. They kept walking.

As they reached a tree, Melanie and Fred jumped out, ambushing them. "Sneak attack!" they cried.

In each hand they held a large snowball. Fred nodded at Melanie and they fired their ammo at James and Annabelle.

"Ahh! We've been ambushed! Retreat!" James cried. Annabelle bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, plopping it in James's hand. "No," she said. "Fire!"

So they began their snowball fight. After Fred and Melanie had creamed the other two, they repaired, girls against boys. The girls won, leaving Melanie undefeated. Next, they played Fred and Annabelle against James and Melanie. The former won this round.

"I lost? You two must have cheated!" Melanie cried. She was greeted by two snowballs from Fred and Annabelle.

She began spluttering, and James whacked her on the back to clear her windpipes. Melanie glared at him.

"Thanks James. If I don't die from lack of oxygen, I'll die from a broken ribcage. Aren't you a great person."

James backed away quickly. "This is what happens when attempt to be nice," he whispered to Fred.

Melanie laughed, and sat down on the snow with a loud thump. Her friends joined her, and together they attempted to build a snow castle.

"So, what usually happens at the Burrow during the holidays?" Annabelle asked, scooping snow up for a pointed tower.

Fred and James thought. Fred came up with an answer first. "Well, the day that Hogwarts Express comes home is the day that the people who don't live at the Burrow usually arrive," he answered.

"It's basically a normal holiday break, and we exchange gifts on Christmas, and have a big Christmas dinner," James chimed in.

But they weren't done. "After dinner, the older kids go upstairs to play Truth or Dare, and us younger kids play Quidditch or have a snowball fight or something like that," Fred continued, pausing to sprinkle snow in Melanie's hair playfully.

"How old do you have to be to play Truth or Dare with the older kids?" asked Annabelle, scratching her chin.

James thought. "There's no official age, really, but all of the ones who play are fourteen and up," he said.

"Fred lives at the Burrow," James suddenly added randomly, piling snow onto the walls.

Annabelle and Melanie looked up. "Why?" asked Melanie. Fred shrugged. "My dad lives in a flat above 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' during the week, so Mum, Roxanne and I live at the Burrow. It's much simpler that way, I think," Fred continued.

The girls nodded, trying to fill the awkward silence. But no one could really think of anything to say after that. But no words were needed.

"Merry Christmas Belle!" Lily was jumping on the cot Annabelle was using at the Burrow. Her other roommates, Rose and Melanie, had looks that told Annabelle that they had been woken up the same way.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lily yelled happily, going to open the door anyway. The eight-year-old had too much energy for that time in the morning.

In the doorway stood Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy and Molly, their next-door neighbors. They came in, with more energy than Annabelle, Melanie and Rose, but a little less than Lily.

"We came to wish you merry Christmas!" Lucy cried, jumping up and joining Lily on Annabelle's cot.

"And happy Hanukkah!" Roxanne added. Melanie raised an eyebrow. "You're Jewish?" she asked.

Roxanne shook her head. "No. But we're all going around saying 'Merry Christmas,' and I'm thinking, what about Jewish people?" she answered solemnly.

Everyone ignored her. There was another knock on the door.

"Are you girls decent?" James asked, pausing to open the door.

"Yes!"

James pushed the door open. He sat down on the floor across from Lily.

She threw herself onto her big brother, squeezing him in a hug. "Merry Christmas!" she yelled. James hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Lils," he answered.

Suddenly Hugo and Albus were at the door. "All right, a party!" Albus exclaimed, inviting himself and Hugo in. They joined the girls and James around the room, chattering excitedly. By the time Mrs. Weasley came in, they were talking at 40 words per minute.

"Merry Christmas! I'm glad to see you all so wide awake. Now I have plenty of hands to help set the table for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

There were groans of, "Nana!" and "Mrs. Weasley!" but the Weasley matriarch gave them the evil-witch-mother-eye-of-death, and they all marched downstairs to the kitchen.

As Melanie handed a stack of plates to Belle, she made small talk. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yes!" Annabelle squealed. "I love the Burrow! It's so cheerful, I think that even if I were sad or upset, being here would make me feel better instantly."

Melanie smiled. She knew it.

Later, after dinner and the exchanging of gifts, Mrs. Weasley made an announcement. "Okay, I know you all have been awaiting this moment. The moment where we pick our secret santas!" she cried.

The family and friends applauded. Annabelle nudged Hugo, who was seated in between her and Melanie.

"What does she mean secret Santa?" Annabelle asked curiously.

Hugo answered without looking away from his grandmother.

"Every year, we all pick names from this bag of names, and you secretly give gifts to the person. At the end, you try to guess who yours is. It's fun," he explained.

Annabelle smiled.

On the last day of Secret Santa-ing, the day that they would try to guess first, then receive their last gift, James was ready. He had a large box in his arms, as everyone tried to guess. James had already figured out that Hugo was his Santa, and was waiting for Annabelle to guess who.

She never did, and guessed Lily. Annabelle was wrong.

Later, James walked up to her. "Here. I got you one last present," James handed the large box to Annabelle.

Annabelle carefully unwrapped it, thinking of her last gift from James. The box gave a soft meow.

She jumped. James reached over and took the box from Annabelle. Gently, he lifted a gray cat with shocking green eyes. James placed the cat in the Slytherin girl's arms. She choked back a gasp.

"You got me a kitten! Oh James I love it," Annabelld cried.

James grinned, his eyes flashing. "He doesn't have a name yet," he continued, "But if you want, I can help you name him. How about

James?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Hang on, you seriously want me to name my cat after you?" she asked.

James chuckled. "Kidding!" he protested. Belle laughed. "Fine, fine, you can name her," she agreed.

Kneeling in front of the cat, James jokingly said, "I now knight thee Sir Furball!" he laughed again.

Annabelle thought. "Not bad, thanks James!" she said. She scooped up Sir Furball and skipped off to her room.

James watched her leave. "You do know I was joking, right Annabelle?" But Annabelle was long gone.

James shrugged. "All I know, is that Crookshanks is gonna give that cat a really hard time about his name," he said. Then he followed Albus and Hugo outside for their annual snowball fight.


	7. Summer 1

Hi, Brainyravenclaw5 here. I typed this on my computer, so ! Anyway, this is summer after first year. I don't own Harry Potter, or else it would be TOTALLY unrecognizable! R&R!

**Dear Annabelle,**

**How is your summer going?**

**James**

_Dear James,_

_Did you do something to this letter? But it's going well, thanks for asking. Melanie spent the first three weeks over here (she's totally awesome), and we're going to the Quidditch World Cup on Sunday. Do you want to come?_

_Annabelle_

**Dear Annabelle,**

**Sure, I love Quidditch. Are you trying out for the team next year?**

**James**

_Dear James,_

_I'm planning too. I want to be a seeker. You?_

_Annabelle_

**Dear Annabelle, **

**I'm not really sure yet. I mean I'm good at SO many positions. I could really be the whole team- if that were possible. **

**James**

_Dear James,_

_Why is your head so big?_

_Annabelle_

**Dear Annabelle,**

**I just talked to mum about your invitation to the Quidditch world cup. She says its fine with her. Thanks again.**

**James**

_Dear James,_

_About that… all this time it was actually Melanie, I'm still at Malfoy Manor, and Annabelle doesn't know I invited you. But Scorp does, and he's going to tell Annabelle. Fingers crossed! Oops, got to go, Belle's coming!_

_Melanie_

**Dear Melanie,**

**What have you gotten yourself into?**

**James**


	8. Second Year: Quidditch Tryouts

There is one thing on just about every second year's mind, something most of them have been wanting to do since first year, but were unable to do.

This thing, is Quidditch. Annabelle and James were no exceptions. Draco and Astoria had owled Annabelle a Firebolt 5000, along with a necklace that had a golden snitch charm dangling on it.

Because James had been flying since age three, Harry and Ginny owled him his old broom, and a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

Melanie however, was not a fan of sports, and planned to protest the School's use of bludgers, as she deemed them barbaric and a safety hazard.

She informed James and Annabelle of this as they walked to the Quidditch field for the Gryffindor tryouts.

(Slytherin tryouts had been two days before, and Annabelle had been made a seeker by Marina Flint, the seventh year Slytherin Quidditch captain.)

James stared at Melanie. "Yeah, you should find a better cause. I mean, Quidditch is a Hogwarts tradition, and bludgers are a part of the game. Tell you what. If Dominique-" who was a third year Ravenclaw beater, "-hits me with a bludger, then I'll be right behind you," he said.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "James, you haven't even made the team yet. Besides, I don't even know why I'm here. I mean, I'm in Slytherin for crying out loud! You know, the whole house rivalry?" She kicked a dirt clump. Melanie shook her head.

"Respect the Earth!" Melanie yelled, eyes bulging. James scooted away from her quickly. "You have officially lost it, Mel," he said speeding up.

Annabelle waved to someone on the Quidditch pitch. Melanie and James followed her gaze to Silas Finnegan, who waved back. Annabelle broke into a run, reaching Silas and Emma Wood.

James squinted into the distance. "Is that Silas? What is he doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Considering he's on the Quidditch pitch and he's talking to the Gryffindor captain, I'd say Silas is probably trying out for the team," Melanie answered.

James fumed. "No, I mean talking to Annabelle, silly," he said. "Annabelle doesn't...like him, does she?"

Melanie shrugged. "Possibly. Maybe. Why do you care? Do you have a crush on Annabelle?" Melanie gave him a sly, 'Cat-Who-Ate-the-Canary' look.

James dragged his foot through the grass slowly. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I do, at least a little bit," James confessed. He looked embarrassed.

Melanie smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, so does Silas," she said.

"How would that make me feel better?"

Mel shrugged and said, "I don't know, it sounded like it would. Now come on, or you'll be late for tryouts."

They jogged off onto the pitch, where Silas smiled evilly at them. "What are you trying out for Potter?"

James growled at him. "Seeker."

Silas's smile widened. "What a coincidence, so am I! Well, you know what they say, 'Let the best man win!'"

"Thanks Finnigan! You just offered me the position," James said.

Melanie elbowed him. "James, don't get too cocky. If he were to get it, you would never hear the end of that," she warned, glaring at Silas.

Annabelle pulled his arm. "Come on, Silas, let it go," she said, sticking out her tongue at James haughtily.

James wrinkled his nose in retaliation. Melanie just shook her head, smirking at James. He walked over to the bleachers.

After a few people tried out for chasers, Emma called, "All right, for our seeker tryouts, I want everyone trying out front and center," she ordered.

As Silas passed her, Melanie stuck out her foot. Annabelle sighed. The war was beginning.

"James how could you?"

Annabelle was livid. When Silas tried out, James hexed the snitch to stay away from him no matter what.

From the bleachers, Annabelle had noticed, and chewed James out. But Emma hadn't noticed, and so James was given the official position of seeker.

Silas was pretty shaken up, especially after trash-talking James so much.

As they walked back to the castle, Annabelle was still ranting.

"I mean, you were so jealous of Silas that you felt the need to sabotage him. You just couldn't let anyone else be good at something, because it's all about James! Just like it always is," she added quietly.

James reached out. "No! Don't touch me! I am so sick of you right now, I could... I could spit!" Annabelle yelled.

Stepping aside, James gestured to the ground. "Well, by all means, Annabelle. Let a big one fly," he said.

Annabelle groaned. "That's another thing! Youre so immature, and everything is a big joke to you! Charlotte and my other Slytherin friends are always talking about how cute James is, and all those other things they say, and I just want to smack them, because they don't even realize how annoying you are or anything like that," she continued.

James frowned. "Do you really mean all those things?"

"Yes!" cried Annabelle. "I mean every word. I thought you had changed, James. I thought you had grown up, but I was wrong. You're still that same jerk you were seven years ago! The one you'll always be!"

Melanie stood there awkwardly. "Um... hey, are you guys done arguing?" she asked, drawing in the dirt.

"No!" James and Annabelle glared at Melanie, who shrunk back.

"What about you? Miss 'Goody-Two-Shoes' Malfoy? The girl who gets perfect grades, and is liked by everyone?" James screamed. "How do you think I feel to be compared to you every time I get in trouble, or hit Albus? Do you think I like hearing, 'Oh, do you think Annabelle would have done that' every five seconds? But no! You're the girl who walks around like she owns the world, or that everyone owes her a favor. The tables are turned now, huh Annabelle?" he said.

Annabelle wiped a few angry tears away. "Look Potter, I don't know who you think you are, but I'll tell you one thing. No one talks to me that way, especially not some Gryffindor half-blood who thinks he's the king of the world just because his father saved it single-handedly," she said fiercely.

James crossed his arms. "Oh, so you want to play the parent card? Because you do not want to get me started on Draco Malfoy, who, might I remind you, was a death eater. He tried to poison Dumbledore, give him a cursed necklace, and even used an unforgivable on someone. Should I go on?" James's eyes narrowed into slits.

Annabelle shook her head. "No need," she said, and in one swift movement, she took a step towards him. Raising her hand, Annabelle punched James in the face.

Blood gushed from his nose. Melanie led him off towards the hospital wing. Now, Annabelle was left alone, her hair blowing around her in the wind.

"Deja vu," she said. Then Annabelle sat down in the grass and began to cry.

I told myself I would never play his little game again, Annabelle sobbed. Yet here I am, only I'm the one crying this time, not him. But did I really mean all those things I told James just then?

Sure, he's still a jerk, but he's a different jerk now. Right now, I feel like the jerk, she thought, sniffling loudly.

As James sat in the hospital wing waiting for his nose to mend, he thought about his row with Annabelle.

He realized she only punched him because he insulted her father. And even though Annabelle had mentioned James's father, it wasn't anything bad- all she had said was that he saved the world (which was true). Reflecting on this, James took out a quill pen and a piece of parchment and began to write.

The next day at breakfast, Annabelle received a letter. It read:

Dear Annabelle,

I'm writing this from the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey says that my nose will most likely be crooked, since it was broken two times.

Anyway, I didn't steal parchment from Melanie just to accuse you of breaking my super-awesome nose.

I want to apologize. I realize I shouldn't have insulted you or your family. In truth, I don't really think I mind being compared to you. And even though you act perfect all the time, I think it's because you are perfect. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but it's true.

You were right, Belle. I am a jerk, but I'm trying to do better. And I shouldn't have sabotaged Silas's tryout. It was childish and selfish, and I shouldn't have done it.

Yours in pain,

James Sirius Potter

Annabelle looked up towards the Gryffindor table. James was waving wildly at her with his nose heavily bandaged. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh.

It was the first time she had ever enjoyed playing their game.


	9. Second Year: Annabelle's Accident

It had all happened so fast. He could remember her screams, and he blood coming from- well, everywhere.

James didn't mean for it to happen. He was just really mad, and took out his anger on the first person he saw, which just so happened to be _her._ Sure, she had started it, but that didn't give him the right to injure her. Just swell. Madam Pomfrey told him that he was lucky he hadn't killed her, and that didn't help his disposition any.

You're probably wondering what James could have done that was this bad. I can hear you now, 'Oh James, it couldn't have been anything too drastic; after all, you're the son of Harry Potter, the Chosen Boy-who-lived!' Or maybe that was Melanie. Who knows and who cares? But anyway, moving on to the story.

I'll start at the beginning…

**_It was dark at St. Mungo's hospital that night. Harry and Ginny Potter were in the maternity ward, introducing their new child to the Wizarding World. _**

**_"Is that my son?" Harry choked, his eyes welling with tears._**

**_Nodding, Ginny smiled up at Harry and passed him their new son, James Sirius Potter. He was a healthy baby boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He weighed approximately-_**

Whoa. I went _way_ to far back in history. I was supposed to go back 12 days, not 12 years. My bad. I guess the real story (the one not about James's birth) started in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning during breakfast. James, Fred and Melanie were sitting together, exchanging jokes over their pancakes and annoying everyone else.

Annabelle was sitting with Charlotte, stabbing her eggs with a fork as she watched her best friend fraternizing with the enemy. It was sickening. Charlotte reached over and grabbed the fork out of Annabelle's hands, replacing it with a spoon.

"Here, Belle. You're less likely to injure someone with that," she said.

Annabelle continued to watch Melanie laugh at something James said, and then steal a piece of bacon off his plate.

"She's taking his food! She's been completely brainwashed by the Golden Boy!" Annabelle shrieked. She ran out of the Great Hall to mourn the 'loss' of her friend. Melanie and James ran after her, concerned about her well-being. They found her by one of the Hogwarts staircases, sulking with an ornery expression on her face.

Melanie put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder. "Are you all right, Belle?" she asked, watching her friend's expression.

"Why'd you bring him?"

James faked hurt. "So now I'm just a 'him,' is that right, Malfoy?' He pretended to sulk. "That really hurt. But it's not my fault that **your** friend would rather hang out with me than you. I mean, can you blame her?" James flexed his muscles.

"James-" Melanie began. Annabelle held up her hand to silence her friend.

She took a step towards James. "Do you really want me to punch you in the face _again_, Potter? Because I did it twice, and third time's the charm!"

James didn't think about what he did next. He made to shove Annabelle, meaning to push her backwards onto the stairs. But those Hogwarts staircases never stay put for too long, and that particular staircase must have figured it was time for a change, because it decided to move. Melanie and James both reached out to catch Annabelle, but she toppled over the edge- where the staircase had been just moments earlier- and began her decent.

"What have you done?" Melanie screeched.

Annabelle continued to fall, landing with a thud many stories below her companions. There was a sickening 'crunch,' and James could see blood coming from many wounds. He and Melanie ran down a neighboring staircase towards their friend, hoping they weren't too late.

Melanie kneeled beside the unconscious girl. Annabelle's arms were splayed out at awkward angles, like a discarded rag doll. Melanie wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her best friend's mouth, and turned to glare at James.

"Why are you standing there?" she snarled.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Go get help!"

James scurried off towards the nearest professor, praying that Annabelle would wake up, and dreading the moment when she would.

Almost two weeks (and many furiously mumbled apologies) later, Annabelle was no longer unconscious. As punishment for pushing her off a ledge, James was forced to sit in the hospital wing with her for an hour every day, and tend to her every whim.

Both second years dreaded this hour of the day, as it is very awkward to be waited on by the person who almost killed you (or to wait on the person that you almost killed). But according to McGonagall it was mandatory.

Then one day…

James and Annabelle were in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had to run down to Professor Sprout to get a healing plant, but James hadn't been listening. She left him in charge for thirty minutes, and told him (once again) to make sure that Annabelle was comfortable, to change her head bandages in ten minutes, blah blah blah.

"Sorry," James muttered again, as he handed Annabelle the glass of pumpkin juice she had asked for minutes earlier. "For pushing you."

Annabelle sighed and leaned back into her pillow. "Why do we always have to fight?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know. Because you're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter?"

"That can't be it," responded Annabelle. "Lily and Scorpius get along just fine." She gave James a small smirk. It was no secret that James's sister liked Annabelle's brother, and vice versa. The boy sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

James thought harder. "I don't know. Maybe we don't have to fight. When we were little, I used to bother you because your face got all red, and I wanted to see if it would turn purple and explode," he said.

"Did it?"

"No."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Maybe," James continued, "We could just be Frenemies. Not friends, but not enemies either." Annabelle considered this for a moment, eventually nodding at her new 'frenemy.'

"Hey, you know that your required hour was up minutes ago?" Annabelle asked suddenly, glancing at the wall clock.

Looking at the clock as well, James got ready to leave and gathered his books and other belongings. On his way out the door, James paused for a minute, and then turned back to Annabelle, smiling widely at her.

"Yeah. I know."

Once he was beyond the view of Annabelle, James reached into his satchel and took out a book with a slightly worn cover. Opening his scrapbook, James traced the newest picture, Annabelle bloody and unconscious in the corridor.

Choking back salty tears, James continued his silent trek to the common room. That's when he made his promise. From that day on, he would be a lot nicer to Annabelle Malfoy. He would protect her. As James walked, he didn't notice Melanie watching him from the corner, disapproving of his little crush on Annabelle.


	10. Second Year: Discoveries

James Sirius Potter is a prat, Annabelle thought angrily. A prat and a creep. He doesn't deserve to grace the name Potter. James is a blundering fool, and I wish I had never laid eyes on him.

He is the world's biggest git! I hope he crawls in a hole and dies! Annabelle thought, going on with her mental tirade.

James is an annoyance and I hate him so much! Just when I thought we were on the road to being friends, he has to go and screw everything up.

Annabelle hoped that James could hear her thoughts, and it took all of her willpower not to hex him into oblivion. Luckily, Melanie, Fred, and James's first-year brother Albus talked her out of it.

If you looked up the word stalker in te encyclopedia, you would see a picture of James, holding his scrapbook with pictures of Annabelle.

Fred had sworn if Annabelle knew about it she would be amused, or even flattered. But she wasn't. By any stretch of his or James's imaginations.

One day they (James and Annabelle) were studying in the library. James was scribbling down notes about the information Annabelle read to him. Later, she would copy the notes. It was a nice system, one that was invented (and patented) by Fred and Melanie.

"On to Charms," Annabelle said, switching books. Realizing he had run out of space on the parchment, he reached into his bag for a new piece, and James knocked his bag over. His books spilled everywhere.

"I'll help you," Annabelle said, moving to assist him in collecting the scattered textbooks. Then one book caught her eye.

She picked up the book, noticing her name on the cover. "What's this?"

"That's nothing," James assured her, grabbing his scrapbook back. His face was flushed from embarrassment.

James tried to get back to work. "If you mix gurdyroot with an infusion of-"

Annabelle raised her wand. "Accio book," she spoke. About ten books of various sizes flew at her, but she quickly picked out the thin volume James didn't want her to see.

She opened it tentatively, as if it was a bomb about to go off. Flipping through the pages, Annabelle was horrified. There were dozens of pictures of her in the book, ranging from ages 4 to 12.

Who was this person, and why did he have a book full of... well, her?

Her normally strawberry blonde hair turned red. "What is this book, James Potter? Have you been spying on me?"

James's response to this was to raise his tiny enchanted camera. "Say cheese!" The flashbulb went off. So did Annabelle, ripping up his scrapbook.

"What are you doing?" James cried. She was ripping the pictures he had worked so hard to acquire and organize.

Annabelle kept going, examining each picture before she destroyed it. "Oh look, Quidditch tryouts! Look at me in Transfuguration! It's me unconscious-"

She stopped after that picture. "Why would you take a picture of that? Were you proud that you nearly killed me?" she asked.

"No!" James yelled back. "I took them because I'm slightly insane!"

Annabelle scoffed. "Slightly! You're more than slightly insane, James Sirius Potter!" the girl screamed.

The libraries patrons gave a simultaneous, "Shh!" as if they were channeling James's aunt Hermione.

"You are a world-class creep!" Annabelle brought her voice down to a whisper. James glared at her.

"Stop being such a switch!" James hissed back. Only he didn't say 'switch.' He said something much worse.

Annabelle's eyes widened. James regretted his words instantly. Of all the things they had ever said to each other, there had never been obscenities. Until now.

"Potter, you will pay for that," Annabelle spat, gathering her books and stalking away angrily, leaving James alone.

Yup, he thought. I screwed up big-time. She'll never forgive me for that.

Across the castle, Annabelle reflected on her row with James. Looking back, she realized he was one for words (as foul as they may be) and she was the first to resort to violence. But punching him was so much easier than 'talking it out.'

But Annabelle couldn't help but blush at the thought of James staring at those pictures. Why was she blushing? What was happening? Oh no...


	11. Third Year: The Kiss

It was time for James's first Quidditch game of the year, against Slytherin. He was nervous because, as you might remember, Annabelle was the Slytherin seeker, and the only Hogwarts seeker better than Annabelle was Harry Potter himself. This was upsetting to James, as he wanted to be compared to his father, not a Malfoy. (The Gryffindor team used James to spy on the Slytherin team by squeezing information out of Charlotte.)

James sat in the locker room, with his head in his hands, thinking. There's something about the prospect of trying to beat your crush at something that puts a general gloominess on the whole situation.

Emma Wood walked over to James. "Hey Potter," she said briskly, "Get changed, the game is going to start soon. Are you feeling under the weather?"

James knew that Emma was asking out of courtesy; he was sure that Emma would make him play even if he was on his deathbed. He hoped not.

"No, I just have a lot to think about."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well you can think about your problems later, I- I mean we- have a game to win!"

James stood up and changed into his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. As they walked to the pitch, Melanie ran up to him. "James! I just wanted to wish you good luck. Not that you'll need it!"

Wait, was Melanie... blushing? Never mind that, James thought.

"Thanks, Mel," James answered. He grinned at her, running his hands through his hair. Melanie giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger girlishly.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain. On the end was a golden snitch charm, and Melanie gave it to James.

"I saw it in Diagon Alley and I thought you'd like it," she said, turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

James's smile broadened. He fastened the chain around his neck and tucked it under his robes. "You're the best, Mel," he told his friend, playfully punching her shoulder.

Emma was waving him over towards the rest of the team.

"I have to go, Mel, talk to you after the game," James said. "You'll be at the after-party, right?" Melanie nodded.

"'Kay, bye James!"

She waved at him and ran off, rejoining the rest of the Gryffindor girls in the stands. They began whispering and giggling.

From the Slytherin section of te stands, Charlotte Goyle glared menacingly at Melanie, who smiled. She blew James a kiss. James was confused. What was happening? And why did Annabelle look like she wanted to murder Melanie?

Emma swatted him on the back of the head. "Keep your head in the game, Potter!" she yelled.

James nodded. It was game time, and he had a game to win.

Annabelle fumed. Why was Melanie acting so...not Melanie? Why was James responding so positively? And why did Annabelle even care at all? If Melanie liked James, the that was her business. Besides, Annabelle and James were now enemies. That's all. Right. He was a creep, taking photos of her like that.

Charlotte was also giving Melanie the evil-witch-eye-of-death.

But as Annabelle mounted her broom, she pushed those thoughts from her head. For the moment. The Quidditch game was beginning.

Screeeeeech!

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The game was over, and the Gryffindor's had won. As the Slytherins sulked off, the Gryffindors clapped each other on the back and hugged. They heard a banging.

Melanie was thundering down the bleachers, a huge smile on her face.

She ran over to James, and kissed him, full on the mouth. His initial shock was forgotten as he kissed her back.

James didn't notice Annabelle Malfoy, tears brimming in her eyes, slowly make her way to the locker room.

All thoughts of anyone but Melanie left his head, including Fred, who was clapping and making cat-calls (until Annabelle used a silencing charm on him).

Why was she jealous of her best friend, snogging James in front of the whole school? Why did she care if they liked each other? It was no business of Annabelle's. She didn't understand the new feelings she had been experiencing around James, or the way her heart skipped beats, or she got flustered. Her! Flustered! Annabelle Malfoy did not get flustered, ever! She wasn't Melanie. (This thought made Annabelle angrier, because if she was Melanie she would be snogging James senseless right now. Just wait until she got to her dormitory, she would think of the fastest way to hex James Potter.

Back in her dormitory, Annabelle sobbed into her pillow. So much for plans about hexing James. Then it clicked. Annabelle hadn't noticed it before, and it wasn't until she saw James and Melanie kiss that she really understood it.

She, Annabelle Malfoy, was in love with James Sirius Potter.


	12. Third Year: Hogsmeade

What is more uncomfortable than watching your best friend since forever and new crush since three weeks ago try to swallow each other? It's watching your best friend since forever and new crush since three weeks ago try to swallow each other while on a double "date" with the pair and your old crush, of course.

If Silas Finnegan had asked Annabelle out to Hogsmeade with him before that stupid Quidditch match, she would have been over the moon. But now, James had all of her attention- and she hated it.

Annabelle hated the fact that she couldn't enjoy a cup of butterbeer with her date because of him, and the fact that she and Melanie were growing apart because of him. Melanie didn't notice the space lapse between Annabelle and herself, mainly because she couldn't see anything if she was glued to James. They spent 24 hours of the day together, and it drove Annabelle crazy.

Even Silas was feeling awkward in their presence. He cleared his throat to gain the couple's attention.

Melanie and James broke apart. "Did you say something, mate?" James asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"No."

They turned back to each other and continued to snog. Annabelle stood up, extending her hand to Silas.

"Come on, Silas, let's head to Honeydukes. I'll catch up with you later, okay, Melanie?" the latter waved her hand dismissively, making her friend roll her eyes.

Hand-in-hand, Silas and Annabelle strolled the streets of Hogsmeade, making jokes with each other and laughing.

"Would you rather eat a bowl of doxy eggs, or puke up slugs?" Silas asked.

Laughing, Annabelle answered, "You are so weird! But the doxy eggs. Would you rather get attacked by an owl, or disarmed by a house elf?"

"Disarmed by a house elf." Suddenly Silas look at her solemly. He took a step towards her. "I have a new question. Would you rather kiss me?"

Annabelle was confused. "Or what? That's the point of the game!" Before she could go on, Silas closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against hers. Annabelle gave a small gasp of surprise, before kissing him back fiercely.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it was passionate and hungry.

Silas gently pushed Annabelle backwards, against a tree, the bark pressing into her back, creating scratches.

Annabelle gripped the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her, wanting him. Silas slipped his tongue into her mouth, both of them fighting for dominance.

After a few moments they broke apart, panting heavily. Silas grinned at her. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that," he whispered in her ear.

Smiling back at him, Annabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, towards Honeyduke's Sweet Shop.

Silas, who had to be the sweetest Gryffindor ever, insisted on buying her an assorted candy box as a present ("As a thank you for going out with me") and then took her back to the Three Broomsticks for more butterbeer, as they were getting cold again.

Annabelle doubted James could be as sweet as Silas (the sweetest thing he had ever done for her was stalk her and take candid photos of her), but she was still attracted to him. It wasn't fair to Silas, who she wanted to like, so desperately, but couldn't. Stupid heart, wanting what it wants.

"What's wrong?" Silas was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Annabelle blushed, not wanting to tell him she was thinking about James.

"I'm fine."

Just then, Charlotte Goyle and a few other Slytherin girls approached the pair. Charlotte sneered at Annabelle.

"Look, Rachel! If it isn't the little traitor. We let it slide when you were friends with a Gryffindor, but dating one? That's crossing the line," she said.

Annabelle was confused. "What are you talking about, Char?" the girl asked.

"You pick, Annabelle. Them, or us. It your choice."

Annabelle reached across the table and squeezed Silas's hand. "I pick them," she said, beaming at him. Silas's face also lit up at this information.

Rachel smirked at Silas. "Okay, but don't be surprised when you find out she doesn't even like-" Charlotte dragged Rachel away, not wanting to spend any more time in her ex-friend's presence.

"You don't like what?" Silas asked, staring at her. Annabelle stared down at the table in a tell-tale fashion.

Silas understood her silence. "I get it. You don't like me," he whispered.

Annabelle wanted to cry at the dejected face he made. "No, Silas, I do like you, but..." her voice trailed off.

Following her gaze to where James and Melanie were sitting, Silas concluded, "Either you fancy James... or you fancy Melanie. I hope it's James."

"Yes."

Silas smiled sadly at his "date." Charlotte and Rachel has made the whole trip to Hogsmesde awkward.

"I think I'll go back to the castle," Annabelle said, rising from the table. Silas got up as well, following.

"I'll walk you." Silas shrugged at her expression of shock. "It's not my fault you like someone else. The heart wants what-"

"The heart wants," Annabelle finished. "I just wish it wasn't him."

They began the journey back to Hogwarts. Her best friend and James watched them go. Melanie wiped her mouth vigorously, disgusted with James.

"It took them long enough. I was tired of you performing a tonsillectomy with your stupid tongue," she snapped.

James snorted. "At least I didn't slobber all over you!"

"That's what you think," Melanie continued. "All I know is, you owe me big time, James. The lengths people go to to make others jealous these days!"

**A/N: For those of you confused about the kiss last chapter versus James and Melanie's date, it was all planned to make Annabelle jealous. Any other questions? Review or PM me. Please? **


	13. Third Year: Realizations

Silas and Annabelle had become better friends than before, but they decided to keep up the illusion of a couple. In Silas's words, Annabelle needed to 'Act like you don't actually like him, since he's with Melanie."

Although this wasn't easy, considering Annabelle did like him, and James was dating her best friend. It drove her absolutely mad, and besides that, her other closest friend had ditched her at the Three Broomsticks, and all of her socks were dirty. It had been a very bad week for Annabelle.

The year dragged on. The third years had their exams at the end of the year, and were prepared for some much needed relaxation before it would be time to board the Hogwarts Express back to London.

Long after the events of that-ahem-rather eventful trip to Hogsmeade had passed, Silas and Annabelle were in the Gryffindor common room (Silas had 'smuggled' Annabelle in). They were snuggled on the couch, whispering in quiet tones.

"Did you see them in History of Magic? They were holding hands under the table!" the girl hissed. She leaned into Silas's shoulder just as two fifth year girls came down from the girls' dormitory.

Silas nuzzled her hair with his nose before answering. "Of course they were; they are a couple, after all."

They sat there for a while, and Annabelle couldn't help imagining she was cuddling with James, not Silas. This made her cheeks burn, and Annabelle felt slightly guilty. Silas had been very understanding about the whole ordeal, and pretending to be her boyfriend after she had (unintentionally) led him on.

Annabelle could tell that she was hurting him, and she felt bad about that too. But having a crush can do some wacky things to your mind, which was high up on Annabelle's most hated things list.

Silas glanced over at her. "What are you thinking about, Annabelle?" Silas asked, looking concerned.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Silas's face fell as he understood what she was talking about. He turned away from her for a moment and Annabelle saw his face cloud over, deep in thought.

Before either of them could say anything, James and Melanie walked into the common room. Melanie looked surprised to see her best friend in the lions' nest, but dropped James's hand and ran over to her anyway. She pushed Silas out of the way.

"Hi, Belle!" Melanie chirped. She grinned at Annabelle and giggled. "James and I were going to grab some lunch. Do you two want to come?" Melanie threw James a sly look after her proposition, and to James's pleasure, the pair didn't catch it.

"Sure," Silas answered, grabbing Annabelle's hand and hauling her up. They followed James and Melanie to the Great Hall for lunch. Since she had been dumped by the rest of her (ex)Slytherin friends, Annabelle ate with the Gryffindors. From down the table, she could hear Diana Thomas explaining her father's latest Quidditch match against who-knows-who that was who-knows-where. As Silas and James interjected occasionally with Quidditch talk, Melanie and Annabelle half-listened to Lila and Daisy Patil gossiping about Professors McGonagall and Slughorn.

Tuning them out, Annabelle picked at her chicken salad and treacle tart, whilst watching her actual housemates.

Albus Potter waved to get her attention, and gestured to the door. Excusing herself, the girl met him at the doorway, falling into step with the youngest Potter boy.

"So, Annabelle, can I talk to you?" Nodding, she followed Albus to their own common room, settling in chairs opposite each other. Before he spoke, Albus shook his dark hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

He stared at Annabelle, and them muttered a soft, "I know."

"You know what?" Annabelle asked, slightly confused.

Albus cleared his throat. "I know you like my brother. And I know you don't like Silas. And I know you still use a night-light," he added.

"What! How do you know that?"

Shrugging Albus answered, "Oh, Charlotte Goyle told me she saw it. She said its a miniature broomstick. In case you haven't noticed, she kind of hates you." He grinned at her sympathetically.

"No, I mean how do you know I like James?" Annabelle corrected. She rolled her eyes playfully at Albus, who was like a brother to her.

He shrugged again. "You're not very subtle about it."

"Oh."

They left the common room soon after that, going back to their lunches. Back at the Slytherin table, Scorpius Malfoy turned to Albus, glancing over at Annabelle.

"Mate, why were you talking to my sister?" he asked.

Albus shrugged halfheartedly at his best mate and replied, "Quidditch tactics." This was good enough for Scorpius, who dropped the subject, winked at Rose Weasley, and dug into his bowl of shepherd's pie.

And thus (more or less) ended Annabelle's third year of Hogwarts School.

0000000000000000

This short chapter (unfortunately) does very little to progress the story. Ill do better next time, I promise.


	14. Fourth Year: The Owlery

"Have you seen Annabelle?" Silas asked Melanie. It was a couple of days into the school year, and the pair (plus James) was in the library studying.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Albus says he hasn't seen Scorpius either. If Al hasn't seen Scorp, no one has," he joked. Silas nodded.

"The same with Melanie and Annabelle," he added.

The boys noticed the pained expression on Melanie's face that had taken residence when the topic came up.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Nodding, Melanie explained, "They're not here because Astoria's funeral was a week ago, so Draco said they could stay home for a few days. They should be here next Monday or Tuesday."

"Albus mentioned something about a funeral, but I mainly tune him out. I was really distracted by my muscles," James added, flexing his biceps.

"He rode with the Malfoys and me," Melanie said, rolling her eyes at James. Silas scoffed and replied, "Have you seen these guns?" Melanie sighed.

Giggling she joked, "I'm surrounded by pompous idiots!"

Both James and Silas looked offended. Ignoring them, Melanie told Silas good night and gave James a quick kiss goodnight, thinking about her best friend. Melanie said to herself, "I hope she comes back soon."

00000000000000000

Two weeks later, Annabelle and Scorpius returned to school, both depressed and sullen. This was not good, as Melanie knew that wizard depression could be worse than muggle depression.

Scorpius was just as bad, if not worse. No matter how much Rose and Albus tried and pleaded, he refused to eat anything, and became even paler (Rose hadn't thought this was possible).

The 13-year-old Malfoy boy could often be found in his dormitory, or the Astronomy Tower. When no one was around, he would cry himself to sleep, and around midnight, Albus and Rose would borrow James's invisibility cloak and sneak him back to the common room, where Albus would lead Scorpius to the dormitory, his eyes tear-stained.

Annabelle sought comfort in the owlery, writing mental letters to her mother and stroking her owl, Apollo.

This is where she was currently, deep in thought.

'Dear mother,' Annabelle wrote. 'I miss you terribly, and so does Scorpius. I'm trying to be strong for him, but it is extremely hard. He's not eating, according to Albus. I want to be there for my brother, but I need someone to be there for me. Melanie tries, but she's so busy with James, that I'm by myself often. Which brings me to another topic. How did you know you were in love with Father? Is there an instruction manual you forgot to leave me? Just kidding. I know it's a trial-and-error method.'

'Your daughter,

Annabelle'

The girl wiped away a stray tear and hugged her knees to her chest. Apollo squawked and flew away. This made Annabelle sob harder, choking and coughing.

She felt like an eight-year-old all over again, except her mother was always there to comfort her; to kiss the wound and give her a push to keep her going.

Annabelle felt a strong hand on her shoulder, then a warm blanket was placed around her comfortingly.

She looked up, and her dark green eyes met soft blue ones. James wrapped his arms around her, silently telling her that he would be there for her.

"How did you know I was here?" Annabelle asked, hiccuping.

James handed her a tissue before responding, "Al told me. He's been keeping tabs on you and Scorpius for the past few weeks." A breeze blew though the owlery. James tightened his hold on Annabelle.

"Thanks."

They sat there for a few moments, Annabelle crying softly. They actually weren't sure how much time passed, and neither of them cared either.

James turned to the girl. "I should get you back to your house, it's getting kind of late," he told her.

Annabelle resented. "I'm fine, James. I'd rather just-"

"Our brothers are probably wondering where you are."

"My brother is probably zoned out in the Astronomy Tower," Annabelle said, staring into space.

James shook his head. "No, he's in your common room. He was there when I went to check on you," he replied.

"You went to," Annabelle coughed, "Check on me?"

Smiling down at her, the Gryffindor boy nodded. "Yes, and Lily left you some hot soup from the Great Hall."

"Your sister is really sweet." Annabelle's mood was brightened by the prospect of the soup that was waiting for her.

James nuzzled her hair, then rested his chin on the top of her head. "Just like another girl I know."

"Melanie?"

"No. You."

Annabelle felt herself blush. Luckily, it was too dark for James to see the redness creeping up her cheeks.

"You're nice too," she said finally.

James shook his head. "I haven't been very nice to you, I suppose. Especially when we were younger. Jealousy isn't kind to a seven-year-old."

"No, I mean it, you're really nice."

She twisted around to face him, dried tear tracks on her face. James brushed away a fresh tear with the pad of his thumb before lowering his face.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he breathed, his lips hovering over hers. The girl shook her head, and leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his.

James suddenly pulled away, and hastily mumbled, "Annabelle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... you and Silas... we-"

Annabelle put her finger over his lips to silence him. "Silas and I aren't dating. What about you and Mel?"

"Neither are we. I was trying to-" Annabelle finished his sentence at the same time as James, "Make you jealous."

She kissed him again, this time without the guilt of him cheating on her best friend. James smiled against her lips.

He stared at Annabelle, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but I kind of like you. A lot," James told her.

"I like you too." Annabelle held out the end of the blanket. James cuddled up to her, and she wrapped the blanket around him, since it was getting colder.

As Annabelle began to drift off, she felt the best she had felt since Astoria died. Even if her mother had left her, she knew that she wasn't alone.

00000000000000

The next morning, Albus woke up in the common room. He was on the couch, and Scorpius was across the room, sprawled on the floor.

Al could vaguely remember waiting for Annabelle to come back from the Owlery. He must have dozed off.

Just then, Charlotte Goyle sauntered down from the girls' dorm. Merlin, thought Albus, ever since she stopped being friends with Annabelle, she had become a real snob-bag. Charlotte sashayed over to him.

"Have you seen the female Malfoy? I haven't given her the daily dose of mean," Charlotte sneered.

Albus stood quickly, realizing what her words meant. "Annabelle didn't come back to the dorm last night?"

"Weren't you listening, pea-brain?"

Rolling his eyes, Albus got up to go. "That's very intelligent, Charlotte. You've moved to insults with more than one syllable," he added, before running into the corridor.

Albus rushed to the owlery, expecting to find Annabelle dead or something crazy like that. What he did actually see surprised him even more.

There was his brother and Annabelle, fast asleep on the floor. Annabelle was snuggled into James's chest, and his arm was around her waist protectively.

"Almost makes you not want to wake them up, huh?"

Al whirled around and saw Rose Weasley, grinning at him, her red ponytail stringy from running.

"How long have you been there?" Albus asked, shoving his cousin/other best friend playfully with his shoulder.

Rose shrugged. "Long enough to know you mumble to yourself when you run. It's kind of creepy," she replied.

Their conversation and laughter made Annabelle stir, causing James to sit up. He tried to stretch the crick in his neck. "Morning Rose. Hey Al," James greeted.

"Whosat?" Annabelle mumbled, sitting up as well, her strawberry-blonde hair sticking up slightly in many directions.

James leaned over, kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair. "Good morning, love," he told her. Annabelle grinned, shrugging off the blanket.

"Hello James. What a pleasant surprise," she giggled.

Annabelle ruffled his hair, which she noted still looked amazing even in the morning. "Hello, Rose and Albus," she added, noticing them in the doorway.

Albus was confused. "Are you two... you know, together?" he asked.

James and Annabelle looked at each other, as if they were having a silent exchange. They nodded at the same time.

Rose held out her hand, and (sighing) Albus handed her a handful of galleons. "I told you so," she gloated, pocketing the money happily, her smile widening.

"We better get back to our houses so we can get ready for potions," Annabelle said suddenly, standing up. She waited for James to rise as well, and they walked out together with Albus and Rose.

In the corridor, Rose and James went left, and Annabelle and Albus made to turn right. James stopped Annabelle.

"Are you still sitting at the Gryffindor table?" he asked.

"Of course." Annabelle stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. James's face reddened and he gently turned her chin to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

The foursome went their seperate ways, both James and Annabelle humming to themselves as they walked.

James was ecstatic. The girl he had loved for five years was finally his.


End file.
